


singular moments in time

by mistrazen



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Takeba Yukari Narrative, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrazen/pseuds/mistrazen
Summary: Takeba Yukari has no idea what to think of the transfer student, Arisato Minako, who swiftly becomes her dorm mate across the hall, classmate and leader.She has no idea she would be thinking about this girl all the time. [Updates are slow, but will be finished]





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonPudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPudding/gifts).



> THIS IS A LAME EXCUSE TO GET THIS LONG DRABBLE INTO SEPARATE PIECES BECAUSE I'M HORRIBLE FRIEND. 
> 
> I'M SO SORRY

**beginning**

When Yukari first met her at the dormitory entrance, she saw crimson flashing eyes blinking rapidly looking blank. The owner of those eyes was a girl with the perfect poker face, looking wary and tired, tensing up upon seeing the gun in her hand. She noticed the girl carrying luggage on her, almost slumping.

Initially, she was suspicious of this girl being awake in the Dark Hour, and maybe she did almost yell at her and well, did have her evoker on her and uh did consider the worse. God, she was in the wrong, was she? She was totally unwelcoming to the transfer student who was tired and wearied out. Good job Yukari. You did it, you probably made the other girl feel unwelcome because you were just trying to be a good person.

But the girl, which she later learned her name being Arisato Minako, didn’t deem Yukari as a bad person. In fact instead of Yukari apologizing it was the auburn haired girl who did with a meek smile, apologizing about startling her. It was done so swiftly, Yukari had only blinked and become flustered. In her right mind, she would’ve stopped her from apologizing, but somehow she just couldn’t. Because, the new girl made it that way, almost putting the blame on herself.

_And Yukari didn’t like it either way._


	2. understanding

**understanding**

She observed Minako during the first school week, not for Kirijou-senpai but on her own accord. Admittedly, Yukari was curious about the new transfer student’s personality and behavior. Although, maybe she was just too worried or just too concerned. The girl knew her only from the papers and the needed information is given on her from Kirijou-senpai had on her. The papers being mostly information about her past; revealing about that she was involved with a certain incident on Moonlight Bridge, winter ten years ago, but that was it.

 

So she had to find out for herself who Minako Arisato was, up and close, personal too. Well maybe, it was kind of harder than she thought. She kept being surprised at every turn, at every single thing that Minako did in a short week. Minako was open ended in a way she was enigmatic. Yukari couldn’t understand her but she understood that her new roommate and classmate is quite a complex person more that she actually thought.

 

Maybe a bit more complex than she originally thought… As all sudden an enormous shadow began to ambush the dormitory. She did not expect to see that the girl she just befriended had more hidden depths to her than she thought as they arrived at the rooftop--- and the Shadow arriving too. She was trying to fend it off, but it was her hesitancy that made Minako defend herself by summoning a Persona for the first time. It was … an amazing feat, but at the same horrifying as Yukari saw the girl’s Persona ripping itself apart, and some monstrous being came out of it.

 

_Just what is she?_


	3. rough waves

**rough waves**

 

She found it hard to form a conversation with a girl her own age, who happened to just live in the same dormitory. Sure they had small talks here and there, but it's not like they actually tried to connect soulfully. For some reason, it was hard for her to talk to Minako as her teammate, classmate and somewhat friends. She bypasses all of Yukari's unknown expectation and suddenly she forgets how to socialize. Minako isn't like the norms of a popular girl, although she was certainly getting popular. Yet, she surpassed everyone's expectation, even hers.

 

Minako doesn't just socialize. She's everywhere around the school. Talking to anyone of all years and ages and of all popularity or none. She'd talk to them casually almost as they were friends for a long time, and it seemed that way to Yukari.

 

… She was a bit envious of how Minako got along with everyone except for her. Maybe, because, that nagging feeling of saying something wrong when the other girl woke up that day. Is that why she couldn't really bear to say anything? She ...wasn't so sure.

 

And she was somewhat proven correct by herself, as she goes out with Minako to Chagall Cafe. She ends up apologizing to her about putting her presumptions about her parents and so on. After that small conversation, Yukari felt a bit really more connected to her. Somehow she knew, this time, she was much closer to this odd girl now.

_She supposes it through her eyes._

 

The little gestures and the distant eyes. Even if Minako was everywhere at once, she still wasn't quite opening up, to anyone just yet. Only a few, but not so many. Yukari could tell by how her eyes were distant and hesitant.

  
_Maybe, maybe a little pull would help them._


	4. uncertainty

**uncertainty**

 

It was more than just a pull.

 

It was a balancing act of some sort. A balancing between many faces and masks. She wasn't sure what exactly. But it was something really just nothing like the pull she would think it would help them. It was more like … some physical touch. Something oddly more intimate than she actually thought, and the idea of so close touch made her so embarrassed.

 

She never knew she would get this close to Minako, just because the train rides to hell.

 

It all began when Junpei ran off in a hissy fit of some sort and her leader, classmate, teammate became suddenly silent and subdued and even more reserved. Yukari began to fear the state of the small team of three and decided to be the rock.

 

Or not.

 

As always, Minako seemed to stun her at each time. Despite suddenly becoming quiet, she still leads the way in battles and stood her ground. There was one particular battle before finding Junpei, they ended up fighting back to back. It was weird and too close, and as the battle ended the train made a sudden jolt and wham the leader was flying across the room, her head hitting the door and Yukari herself was flying too only hit face plant-- her leader's chest.

 

She didn't realize it at first, but at the first five seconds she got up entirely embarrassed and a blushing mess, but Minako shrugged it off. “It's just two girls. There's nothing wrong with it.” She says this casually, but the archer feels so shy and ashamed because it was just toooo intimate. Yukari just would cover her face as she follows Minako's quick pace, while the leader didn't give hell to it.

 

She was just glad, that the auburn didn't bring it up ever again.

 

They found Junpei, and she realized Minako wasn't really speaking to Junpei at all that moment. Was she giving him a silent treatment? Yukari couldn't tell, but she supposes Junpei could feel it too. The gaze that Minako gave off to him was a cold and annoyed glance. Was she really that annoyed by Junpei running off? Yukari couldn't tell, and nudged at Junpei's side hissing, “You should apologize to her sooner or later, idiot.”

 

He's about to respond, but Minako walks ahead to open the last door of the train, the conductor's room. She slides it open with such loudness and walks inside with a stride. Yukari hears Kirijou-san's instruction, and she follows after the leader with Junpei behind her.

 

It was a Shadow, a huge one and it looked strange. She supposes it's the boss, and the three of them were thrown into battle again. It was a small tough fight against time, with Minako throwing out orders and asking Kirijou-san for advice along while getting somewhat agitated whenever the boss sends out minions. Yukari had the final hit, killing the boss--- but it wasn't quite over yet.

 

_The train wasn't even fucking stopping._

 

She freaked out and so did Junpei, but Minako yelled at them. “Will you two be quiet!? I'll do something about it, so shush up and stop screaming!” They both quieted down, and Minako began inspecting the brakes and everything else and soon grabbed a lever, forcing it down. With that forcible pull-down, the train stopped and Yukari thinks, 'She saved me again…'

 

Yet something was off about Minako. She wasn't listening to Junpei only giving a small answer and barely listening to Mitsuru. She was looking off through the window, and her hands were clenching tightly into a fist. The shorter girl wondered what was wrong-- and when Mitsuru congratulated them and went off, Minako finally turned around. Her hand was unclenched and raised her hand up, throwing it with full force-- slapping Iori Junpei in the face.

 

It like wham and Junpei's head knocked the side with such force, Yukari didn't have the time to respond only for the mouth to opened wide and astonished again. The questions began swirling in her mind, but she couldn't really ask anything, as Junpei kept rubbing on his cheek also baffled and a bit disgraced.

 

“You are such asshole, Iori.” The leader speaks up, and both teammates look at her in surprise. “You run off, leaving me and Yukari behind, not even thinking about the situation. Do you think we'll handle it just fine, with the two of us? Do you think it's so easy being able to give out orders? Do you think it's easy to try to know what to do?” She gives hitched breaths, and her hands clenched open and closed.

 

Her shoulders shake violently.

 

And Yukari realizes as the leader was looking down, that the Minako Arisato in front of her wasn't always invincible. She also knows that Junpei probably realizes this too-- as a small wail came out of the leader. The auburn-haired girl was crying. She was much human-- then something too strong, or badass. The two of them looked at each other and crowded onto Minako's space-- in a way was a group hug.

 

_Maybe she knows a bit more about Minako, but yet, there's still more mysteries to her._


	5. slow sand timer

**slow sand timer**

 

Just when Yukari thought she almost has the leader's guard down, she quite doesn't. She's still collecting the many pieces to what Minako is. This time, she almost slightly accepting of it. Almost. But at the same time, she's frustrated. Annoyed even. A part of herself tells her that--- her friend, if appropriately so, wasn't accepting of her anytime soon. It hurt, just somehow knowing this.

 

She watches Junpei and Minako interact, and she's almost envious. The two of them seem so close, yet she also notices that there's also a distance between them. It was even the same for Junpei, she muses, that feeling that their friend, leader even, didn't quite trust them. She wonders why--- why was it so hard, for this girl to trust them? Was there something wrong with herself? She wondered this almost all the time.

 

It became June and close to summer. She sees Akihiko talking to Minako and interacting with her with closeness, that she and Junpei has. Yet, also there's a certain distance that the leader imposes on their relationship. Almost in realization--, Yukari knows a small answer. Partially an answer, but almost the truth. But she doesn’t realize it soon or now, but more like sudden.

 

Way too soon, too slow, that she couldn’t quite process the whole idea of it being true or not. It begins with the small investigation that she enforced upon herself, Junpei and Minako. Not surprisingly at all, the leader took the investigation, searching for information all over the campus even asking all the students she knew. When the three of them gathered to share information, Minako had the most, from vital to extra tidbits.

 

Even when she decided that the three of them should go to the source of the rumors, which were the backstreets of Iwatodai Station on Saturday evening, the Fool doesn’t back out and pushes Junpei to join in their expedition, by joking (or flirting) that he could protect them.

 

He fell for the act of course, and all three of them were walking through the rowdy backstreets of Iwatodai Station that were the turf of those delinquent types that Junpei kept raving about. Yukari puts a brave front, Junpei follows from her side and Minako follows from behind she isn’t even fazed by the threats and taunts.

 

Junpei, on the other hand, got hurt, but Minako catches him as she steadies him down on the ground, where he decisively sits down in pain. It’s only the two of them, and while she wouldn’t back down from talking, she ends up holding her breath when one of them had a knife in hand.

 

They were going to stab her because her stupid stubbornness and she don't know what to do. That is until Arisato “fucking” Minako easily disarms the guy while also tossing him over. She says, “That’s quite dangerous.” and Junpei’s all wide eyed. They still have more trouble until Aragaki Shinjiro-san, Sanada-senpai’s “supposed friend” comes along and scares the gangs away.

 

He yells at the three of them too, chiding them for coming into the area and also gets mad at Minako more, when learning that she was the one who flipped over the knife-wielding guy. Minako only nods as she turns to Junpei helping him up.

 

“You need to take care of yourselves better. _Now piss off!_ ”

 

Yukari remembers those words clearly in her mind, knowing it was directed at Minako.

 

When the three of them came back, it was Minako who told the seniors and she also took the blame, disclaiming her.

 

When Yukari told the girl she shouldn’t have, she grins. “I’m the leader, right? It’s better if the leader were to take the blame, after all, doncha think?”

 

_With that, she learned how selfless Minako was._

 


	6. coping

**coping**

 

That wasn’t all that Minako seemed to be.

 

Yukari realizes that her leader was reckless in a certain sense and had an overwhelming carelessness for herself.

 

It was so obvious when they decide to rescue Yamagishi Fuuka from Tartarus. Yet it all started simple, with her stuck with Kirijou-senpai outside and Minako, Junpei, Sanada-senpai staying in the gym as midnight struck.

 

She doesn’t know what happened to the three of them but learned all three of them has been separated. Right as she and Mitsuru go inside and stay by the entrance of Tartarus, that is until two huge Shadows came out of nowhere attacking them.

 

It was a dreadful one-sided battle. It was obvious to see that they wouldn’t be able to make it. Plus to make it worse, they were low on energy and on health. Yukari couldn’t heal herself nor Mitsuru. At this point, it seems like they won’t be able to make it. That is until, she heard footsteps come by and it was Junpei, Sanada-senpai, and Yamagishi.

 

Yet no sign of _her._

 

She felt confused and distraught. Where was Minako? Yet, she couldn’t think about that now. There was an another person coming in and it was Moriyama Natsuki. She’d never thought that things would get worse than this.

 

That is until Yamagishi showed her Persona saving Natsuki from being hurt by the Shadows. But, Sanada-senpai and Junpei couldn’t get one hit at them even with Yamagishi’s analyzation powers.

 

It felt like they were about to fail. Until she heard someone run down the stairs yelling, “ _Inugami!_ ” Everyone looked around at that late person as they felt being healed by the long dog persona who howled and went back to it’s Master, who was a tired girl panting barely holding on to her naginata. Her legs were shaking but she forced herself to stand up going down the stairs and looking at everyone critically.

 

The first thing she said was, “Darn. Should’ve used Soma instead of Media.”

 

Yukari could have laughed at that moment. But she didn’t, she just stared at the girl incredulously. Just what happened to her? The leader casually walked slowly in between Sanada-senpai and Junpei cracking a grin. “Sorry, I’m late. Had some trouble on the way here.” Both of her team members stare at her dumbfounded while the Kirijou heiress is just simply stunned. “Arisato--”

 

“Ask questions later, Kirijou-senpai! We need to finish this battle now!” She replied firmly as she began giving fast paced commands and attacks, along with switching Personas. What seemed to be a dreaded battle when it was only a duo, of Sanada-senpai and Junpei, became something easier when she was with them.

 

It was enthralling watching, as she stood from behind with Kirijou-senpai. Even if she were to be in many battles before, seeing her, Minako in action as the leader, guiding everyone seems more _real._ Maybe it was just that she gave off a false image sometimes… this girl with many masks, Personas.

 

Once the battle was finished, Yamagishi-san passed out from possibly many days in Tartarus and Moriyama followed after her after crying. Dark Hour was almost over and everyone was just thoroughly exhausted. Heaving breaths were almost synchronized together, and they gave shaky smiles. But Yukari wasn’t giving any smiles as she watched the leader from behind. The girl who saved them all at the last minute.

 

She observed her, as the leader gave a weak smile but when looking away, it turned blank, emotionless. Minako looked like she was struggling to hold onto her naginata, her legs shaking visibly, upper body obviously tensed up, but she kept on walking. Everyone followed after her, as she ended up going outside of Tartarus.

 

The short haired girl couldn’t help but stare and as she stared, she managed to find words to piece her question together at her, “ _What_ happened _to you?_ ” It sounded like a fumbling of words but the leader heard them just fine and laughed like it was some sort of joke. Junpei jumped into the conversation, obviously confused as well, “Why are you laughing at the _weirdest times?_ ”

 

“Weirdest times? Felt appropriate to me.” Minako says swiftly as she turned around to face them and Yukari finally noticed how she was limping, barely holding onto the naginata for support and was about to fall. But she forced herself to stand up straight despite the pain that circulated through her. Kirijou and Sanada were about to interfere, but the leader stopped them as she says, “The moment the school turned into Tartarus, I got knocked out unconscious.”

 

Then she turned around and stared at the disappearing moon.

 

_She noticed how Minako’s expression seemed troubled, & yet her heartbeat was the quietest of all, while herself was turning red as the leader turned to smile at HER. _

 


	7. collisions

**collisions**

 

Her awkward feelings were blossoming.

 

Well however off-putting that unfortunately sounded, it was true for Takeba Yukari as she saw her _friend_ in a new light. She just wasn’t sure if that was supposedly a good thing or not. But one thing for sure, she did see her almost like _a best friend._ That’s a … good thing right? She wasn’t so sure, herself. But putting her own confusing feelings aside, she needed to focus on what’s going on right now with SEES.

 

_(And her weakness as a member.)_

 

_She felt weak, after what happened with the two large shadows._

 

It was almost undeniable, that she was weak and almost helpless. She needed to become stronger … but did she really have to? That was her question to herself. After that singular event in the Tartarus that night, she felt _weak_. Those large Shadows were tremendously ridiculously powerful, _to even bear with._

 

The archeress couldn’t just simply rely on Minako _others_ all the time.

 

_She needed to be independent._

 

That lingering thought that crossed her mind, almost made her grimace in disgust. If she couldn’t do anything for herself, she might as well be like her _Mother._ She hated the thought. So … she decided to do something about it, by become an amateur sleuth. That’s the primary reason she joined SEES. Finding what happened ten years ago, and what happened to her father in general. She asked the new girl Yama--, no Fuuka for some help in investigating.

 

Doing it alone wasn’t going to be easy. She had considered asking Minako, but decided not to bring her into this. It was her problem and she couldn’t possibly drag her into it. Especially, when a person like her seems to be … _quite busy._ Her social circles were wider and bigger, her commitments to clubs were absolutely tremendous and most of all, Minako was now somewhat getting closer to Sanada-senpai.

 

 _Yukari’s heart hurt for some reason. She thought it was something else, but_ there was this constant annoyed feeling when she saw the two of them together. Her feelings and heart are out of her own control it seems.

 

Soon again, the Full Moon comes again and the Shadow’s location? Is at the apparent famous Shirakawa Boulevard. Yukari re-considered joining the team but then Junpei teased her for being a kid. Of course, she had to join the team with something _stupid_ like that. _Might as well get over it._

 

Probably the worst decision she had made in her life. There was another Shadow besides the Hierophant. It was the Lover's Shadow, which happened to have some odd ideas of how things work and proceeded to brainwash all four of them and separated into duos.

 

The thing is, she was paired with Junpei, her long time friend. Talk about awkward and almost scary. She and Junpei snapped out of it the moment they saw each other and screamed at each other in panic. Junpei was half-naked in a towel while Yukari was wearing a bathrobe.

 

 _What was that stupid Shadow going to make them do?_ It was really creepy, but they put their clothes back on and ran out to meet the others. It seemed as if they decided to not speak about it, at all. Yukari didn’t want to do anything about it, nor did Junpei wanted to say anything.

 

Soon, she got worried about Minako’s situation. She hoped nothing troubling happened. When she and Junpei ran into Minako and Akihiko, Yukari had to ask if anything happened. Her senior turned flustered looking away and Minako smoothly turned the tables over onto them, “ _What happened to you guys?_ ”

 

No questions were answered. Minako seemed really disinterested either way, although she kept looking back at Sanada-senpai for some reason as they ran through the halls. Yukari didn’t understand the reason why, until they broke all the mirrors and found the Second Shadow.

 

When the four of them entered the room, Yukari noticed that Akihiko was really riled up and was really pissed off, “ _How dare you pull shit like that with us… I hope you’re ready to die!_ ” She began to wonder _what really happened._ Minako on the other hand had a blank face, holding to her naginata tightly. Yet there was a angry aura seeping through from her.

 

Yukari and Junpei looked at each other in bewilderment but the fight against the Shadow was quite an easy win, with Minako and Fuuka planning out strategies on how to beat it.

 

After they managed to get out, Fuuka told her she managed to get every information that Yukari could hoped for. She was glad.

 

At the same time there was some undue tension between Junpei and Minako. She didn’t understand what quite happened, and soon Junpei walked away angrily. The archeress noticed the downfallen look on the leader’s face. She tried to comfort her, but there was something else on her mind.

 

Yukari had all the information she needed to set things in motion and learned what exactly happened.

 

Even if it meant almost breaking the team apart.

  
  



	8. avoidance

**avoidance**

 

They were having a meeting on talking about what happened in Shirakawa Boulevard. On Yukari’s own cue, she jumped right into the conversation and spoke of about her research she had been doing on her own free time. She noticed Minako seemed to be curious about what’s going on so she continued. She spoke more and more of what she learned and put pressure on Kirijou Mitsuru, her senior. The girl wasn’t doing it out of malicious intention.

She really wanted to know the answer and truths. The short brunette was not going to let her senior walk out of this nor back her way out, either way. Amidst her questioning, Mitsuru became quieter and somewhat uncomfortable. A different look from the usual prideful Empress. Mitsuru did relent sooner enough, at Ikutsuki’s support. The older girl spoke of a story from fourteen years ago and Minako’s fist clenched tightly. No one noticed this, as Yukari got angry and irritated at the sudden news.

She lashed out angrily for her own reasons, but soon the chairman interrupted and explained what they could do. He told them the good news and what S.E.E.S could possibly do. _Yet Yukari remained a little doubtful._ The next following day, she stayed in her room reading the letter that her father had sent her last spring. As she read it, her doubts decided to change in hope just for her father. That same time, she wondered about Minako. The leader of the team and the one who can change her Personas. What were her thoughts about it, even? She was even… involved in that accident in a way ten years ago.

During lunch, Yukari came across Minako and tersely asked, “What do you think about all of this?” Her answer surprised her.

“Are you wondering if I’m angry at Kirijou-senpai? I guess I was involved as a child, but things like that are a bit petty.” She says airily, “I’m focused on now, the present. To fight shadows and find the reason.” With that, Minako goes back to the classroom leaving Yukari alone to process what she said.

_She can’t help but wonder if what she did was right or wrong..._


	9. harmony

**harmony**

After she disrupted the meeting to get answers, Yukari feel as if the tension between everyone has become wider. Including the tension between Junpei and Minako for sure, as the two of them aren’t on best terms. She feels almost horrible for causing this, but the girl doesn’t know how to fix it either way. She even if were try to be the rock for everyone, she still holds some annoyance at Kirijou-senpai.

During dinner was probably the most awkward of all things. No one was attempting to talk nor eat. Minako on the other hand was fiddling with her chopsticks, Yukari had noticed this, and it was obvious that the auburn haired girl desired to eat _badly._ But in some fight inside of herself, the girl placed down her chopsticks beside her plate. Yukari could only grimace slightly as she felt bad for her.

Sanada-senpai tried to lighten the mood up by asking if they were hungry. He was really trying his best it seemed. Yet it only failed to make things more awkwarder. It was strange that MInako decided not to say anything, she noted. Maybe, the taller girl was trying to make Yukari to do it herself. To speak for herself and apologize. _But … did she have to?_ In her wandering thoughts and heart told her to do so.

She felt somewhat unsure again whether she should, but decided. She’ll talk to her after dinner. In the convening silence, Fuuka tried to start something up by asking about summer break. Junpei replied in return about wanting to go the beach and worries of exams. The teal-blue haired girl tried to comfort him, as she states wanting to go to Okinawa…

That was when Chairman decided to come out of nowhere. Yukari was a bit startled and so wa the rest of them. Minako however stared him down for a few seconds and looked down on her plate like nothing ever happened. Ikutsuki spoke about Yakushima. This was when the girl’s eyes light up at the idea.

Yukari felt more bad that the tension and drama she caused was almost suffocating her friend. Kirijou-senpai however seemed unsure at the idea in general. That was when Junpei and Minako teamed up ( _a first in a whole while_ ,) begging to go. With that, the Kirijou heiress finally agreed.       

The dinner became more chaotic with conversations flying overhead and more excitement. It was then as Yukari noticed Mitsuru had left the dining table. She decided to follow after her silently, but it seemed that Minako was the only one who noticed. She slipped away as well following the two.

As Yukari apologized to Mitsuru, she learnt there was an important witness alive. Her father, and the short light brunette girl was left speechless.

_Minako who was watching all of it seemed to be thoughtful and returned to the dining table._


End file.
